Threaded fastener assemblies which employ locking keys are well-known in the industry. A good example of such well-known technology is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,031 which issued to Robert Neuschotz on Oct. 10, 1967 for "Threaded Elements and Locking Keys Therefor". For such keys, however, to be installed in materials having a Rockwell hardness of RC26 and above, the threaded passage in the carrier material has had to be broached in order to permit the key to penetrate and position itself in locking relationship with respect to both the fastener assembly and the carrier material. As can be imagined, the need to broach the carrier material for reception of the locking keys requires the customer to perform an additional, and very costly, step beyond merely installing the fastener assembly.
Throughout the past several years, the industry has sought technology which would minimize the amount of extra time, labor, and expense required if such locking keys as shown in the Neuschotz U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,031 are used in very hard materials. As a result of this need, the present invention has been developed to provide the industry a locking key which is self-broaching. The present invention is particularly well-suited to unique applications for which the known locking keys have been entirely unsuitable. The present invention is truly an advance in the state of the art for this technology, and accordingly patent protection is sought.